Buttons on garments, such as shirts, frequently break or fall off due to deterioration of the stitching, thus requiring the wearer to replace the button. Replacing a button by sewing a replacement to the garment requires time and skill, which many consumers do not possess. Additionally, buttons on garments are frequently used as an ornamental aspect of the design. However, once a button is sewn on to a garment, the ornamental aspect of the button is substantially fixed and cannot be interchanged or replaced without removing the button and sewing on a different button.